Memories Vol 3
by severussnape17
Summary: The battle has begun and with a son and fiance to protect Severus Snape must try to survive but if he cant will Colleen be there to catch him if he fails? Severus Snape x OC rated for slight swearing and violence


Memories Vol. 3

By: Colleen Kiely

"Colleen please, I'm begging you, go to America with your parents and Troy, Potter was sighted in Hogsmead and if he comes to Hogwarts then the battle will begin and I just want to make sure you and Troy are safe" I said picking up Troy from the bed and handing him to her. "But Sev I want to be here and fight with you, I can't stand not knowing what's happening here to you and to the others" she cried. "No Colleen listen to me!" I yelled grabbing her shoulders. "You need to be with our son, he needs you, if I were to lose you I could never live with myself, you are my reason for living, please…I'm begging you". Tears started forming in Colleen's eyes but she nodded. "F…Fine S...Sev" she said. She turned away from me rubbing her eyes. I sighed a bit and walked over and pulled her close, "please Colleen don't cry, I don't want you to leave either but I promise everything will be ok, after all this is over we'll get married". She looked up at me, her eyes suddenly got bright through the tears. "You…You mean that Severus?" she asked. I nodded kissing her, slipping a gold ring on her fingers. "I know it's not much" I said "but I promise when this is all over I'll get you a more beautiful ring". She smiled her signature bright smile and kissed me deeply.

Using a secret passage way that was never found out by the Carrows or anyone else I escorted Colleen and Troy outside and far enough away so Colleen could apparate. When the Ministry of Magic fell under the Dark Lords control they fled to America for their own safety and they were some of the few people other than myself and the Lupins, who knew Colleen was still alive but it'll be a shock to them to see her at their front door, holding there grandson. After a tearful goodbye and a final look as my fiancé and son apparated away I quickly made my way up to the castle and I stood and watched from above as the students made their way into the great hall to be questioned about the whereabouts of Harry Potter.

"Coward!" I heard Minerva yell as I flew outside the window from the great hall to outside. The word "coward" stung in my chest. "How dare she, if only she knew" I said to myself. I went easy on her because I didn't want to actually hurt her and besides McGonagall was more than a match for me. I needed to stay low until the Dark Lord called for me, which I knew he would eventually. When I got to my feet I could hear the Dark Lords voice echoing through my head. "Give me Harry Potter and I will leave Hogwarts untouched, give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded". I knew nobody would hand Harry Potter over and the one who tired would be attacked by his friends so I headed off to keep myself hidden.

Colleen

After arriving at my parents new home and they got over the shock of their daughter not only giving birth without them knowing but also that they were now grandparents to an adorable baby boy, I was laying in the guest room, breast feeding Troy. Whether or not Severus realized this or nor my health wasn't fading like I knew he thought it was. I was paler not because of sickness but because I hadn't been in direct sunlight for over seven months and I lost weight because I couldn't eat all the time like I used to. When Troy stopped drinking I took him off and laid him on the bed next to me. He was so cute when he was sleeping, his nose wrinkled when he slept, just like Sev. I kissed his forehead before cuddling up beside him. Thoughts of Sev kept running through my head. Every good memory, every bad, every triumph and even memories I don't think Sev even knew I had.

_"Why did Slughorn keep me so late, I told him I would finish the essay tomorrow" I muttered to myself. It was late, I was tired and if I didn't get back to the common room quick I would be in big trouble. As I was about to round the corner I heard voices. "I'm sorry" I heard a male voice say. "Save your breath" came a girl's voice. I peeked over, making sure I was still hidden by the shadows. Fifth year Slytherin Severus Snape was standing in front of the portrait hole pleading with a red-headed girl in a nightgown who I knew was Lily Evans. My heart started to break as I listened to Snape beg for forgiveness and Lily not want to hear. "How can she be so stupid…can't she see that he loves her?" I asked myself. After Lily went inside Snape started to cry hard into his hands. I felt so bad. I wanted to walk over there and just tell him everything would be alright but I knew that would be a bad idea. After Snape left, still in tears I snuck back inside._

_ "Come on Severus what are you so scared of?" I said, watching all the kids dancing and enjoying the Yule Ball and I was just standing there watching. "No Miss London and I'm not scared of anything" said Severus flatly. "Oh come on Severus, I got all dressed up for this and I would like to be able to dance with someone other than the headmaster" I said frowning crossing my arms. It was true; I had dressed up more than the other professors with the hope of getting Severus's attention. I was wearing a long, flowing, pink dress with sheer sleeves and I had my hair up in a small bun but with my curly hair falling down my back with a few flower barrettes. So far this was not working. As much as I enjoyed dancing with Dumbledore I really wanted to dance with Severus. "Stop being such an uptight baby and just dance with me, have a little fun, it won't kill you to just lighten up a bit for one night" I said. He huffed and turned to me. "Fine, fine Miss London, if I dance with you will you stop pestering me and act our damn age!" he said. I nodded happily and took his hand. I tried to act like I didn't really care but I couldn't hold it in, I was as giddy as a young school girl. "Don't worry Severus, if you get lost I'll lead" I said teasingly. "I am a master of dance". He huffed and took his and took my other hand and pulled me out onto the dance floor. "I don't need you leading me around Colleen" he said. He put his hand on my waist and I put mine on his shoulder. "Mmm…such broad shoulders" I thought blushing softly. I knew that if his hand wanted to wander I wouldn't stop him. We took each other's other hand and began to waltz. To be honest, I didn't think Severus would be a good dancer at all but I was pleasantly surprised to see he danced great. We danced until the song was over and "The Weird Sisters" came out to play and then Snape avoided me like the plague which really pissed me off._

_ After the ball was over I headed down towards the dungeons to give a certain big-nosed, bitter potions master a piece of my mind. This was one of the few times I didn't let my love for Severus blind my judgment and was angry at him for the way he acted sometimes. The only other time I got mad at him was after I learned what had happened during last year with Lupin and Sirius Black and how Severus had treated him. I don't know why Severus didn't like me, I was always nice to him, treated him with respect and he may have been civil with me but I could tell he just didn't like me. I made my way down to the dungeons; I had to hug myself to keep myself warm. I walked over to the potions room and looked around. I hadn't been down here in over twelve years; I usually tried to avoid it when I could. Potions was never my strong point in school and I hated how cold it got down here. I looked around at the creepy jarred ingredients and the pickled animal part. I walked over and touched his desk. An idea came to my mind and I giggled and blushed at my own idea. I moved over and jumped up sitting on his desk. I could just imagine, if we were a couple, the naughty things we could do on this desk. "Why are you on top of my desk Colleen?" came a stern voice from the corner of the room. I jumped a bit and quickly got off the desk. "Nothing!" I said quickly. He was wearing what looked like a very old, graying nightshirt and no pants. "I actually came to talk with you Severus" I said walking up to him. "Can't it wait till morning Miss London, I'm exhausted" he said trying to repress a yawn. "Exhausted… how can you be exhausted? You barely did anything all night" I said crossing her arms. "What did you just say to me?" he growled. Normally the look he was giving me would send any student cowering away or send fear straight into their hearts but not me, I wasn't about to be intimidated. "You didn't do anything kept stand there with this glowering look on your face, this was your time to let loose for one night and you couldn't do that!" I yelled. "Enough Colleen!" he yelled back sneering at me with such hatred I had not seen in him before. "I don't need the bloody likes of you telling me what to do, I dance with the likes of you and that's enough for me and I will not have you come into my own quarters at one in the morning, put your bottom on my desk and yell at me in the annoying way you always do…you are one of the most annoying and immature people I had ever met, but I should have expected this from a Gryffindor…now kindly get out of my sight before I remove you myself!" and he stormed back into his room. Tears started forming in my eyes and I ran out of the room crying hysterically._

After that night Severus actually apologized to me, which was odd because I had never seen him apologize to anyone before. That should have been a clue to what was coming next year, when Severus told me he loved me. I was so worried, not only for me but for all those kids and my colleges but for Harry and his friends too, poor Harry, this was all on him now, I can't image what he must be going through and if he's ok. Thought about my friends, the Weasley family, my fellow teachers, the order, Minerva, Molly, Remus, and Tonks. What if something happened to them? We already lost Moody. "Colleen?" I looked over and my father was standing in the door way, holding two mugs of hot chocolate. I smiled and sat up. When I was little and whenever I was upset he would always make me hot chocolate. "Thanks dad" I said taking my old pink mug I had since I was a child. "How are you feeling?" he asked sitting down at the end of the bed. "I'm…ok" I said sipping my coco. "You're scared for him aren't you?" my dad asked. "I'm so worried…if Harry goes to Hogwarts then the battle will definitely come to a climax, what if Sev gets killed?" I said putting my coco down. My dad let out a soft sigh and smiled a bit at me. "You were always a restless child Colleen, it was always hard for you to just sit back and let someone fight your battles for you, and I think in your heart what you must do". "But dad… I can't just leave Troy I mean…" he put his hand up to stop me. "Me and your mother can take care of Troy, now go, fight alongside your fiancé, kill some deatheaters, win and most of all stay safe" He said gently patting my cheek. I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks dad, I love you". "I love you too princess" he said. "Maybe you could come with me and fight with me" I said eagerly. "Honey you know I would love to, Hogwarts was my home too but your mother would kill me if I left her alone" he said. I frowned a bit but I understood, Voldemort was nothing compared to my mother when she was angry.

After a long tearful goodbye to Troy I made my way into the living room to get some supplies. "Colleen?" I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around and it was my mother. "What is it mom?" she didn't answer me but walked over and hugged me. At first I just stared at her, but then I slowly wrapped my arms around her. "Colleen I'm sorry I was never really a good mother to you and I took out my frustrations of you not being like me on you, it wasn't your fault" she cried. I hugged her trying to find the words to say. "Mom its ok" I said. She looked up at me and rubbed her eyes. "I'm so proud of you and everything you've accomplished, I'm so proud to call you my daughter" she said. I started to tear up. "Now go kick some butt" she said and we both laughed. "You know mom, I think I'm more like you than you think" I said and we hugged again.

Severus

"The wand works for you my lord" I said staring at Voldemort. I was nervous and on edge and I knew this wouldn't be good. The words Colleen had said to me those many months ago started ringing in my head _"promise me Sev that you'll put in as much work protecting yourself than you are protecting me". _I kept my hand inside my robes, close to my wand. "The wand does not belong to me Severus, you killed Dumbledore Severus which means that the wand belongs to you" he started to advance on me. "My Lord?" I started to back up. "You were a loyal servant Severus but only I can have true power, only I can live forever". I expected him to curse me and as I went to grab my wand… he slashed my neck. I gasped, dropping my wand, blood pouring from my neck. "Nagini attack!" I heard Voldemort yell. I felt the snake sink his fangs into me at least four times.

I was in so much pain; I knew I was going to die. I could feel the poison starting to take affect and I coughed up blood. I had broken my promise to Colleen. I heard footsteps and then Potter and his friends were right next to me. He put two fingers over the gash in my neck. "Hermione get me something" he said quickly. I quickly grabbed hold of his arm. Something silvery started to fall from my eye like a tear. "T…Take them…please" I trembled. I watched him get up. "Get me a flask…anything" I watched him grab a vile from Miss Granger and collect the silvery substance. "T…Take it to the pensive" I said, the light coming closer. "Look…at…me "I said softly. He turned and looked at me. I looked into those green eyes…Lily's eyes. "You have your mother's eyes" I said coughing. "T…Tell Miss London…I love…" but before I could finish, from the corner of my eye I saw Colleen burst into the room. "Miss London?" Potter, Weasley and Granger exclaimed. "Kids you need to go quickly I got this!" she yelled kneeling down beside me. "But Miss London…we thought you were… I watched you" Potter started. "Harry go now!" she yelled again opening her bag. I watched Potter and his friends run out of the room and then I lost consciousness.

Suddenly my eyes opened. Was I dead? Was this heaven? I looked up and saw Colleen. "Oh Sev" she cried and hugged me. It hurt a bit when she touched the wound but I was so happy to see her that I didn't care, I held her close. "Colleen?" I started. "How did you... aren't you supposed to be in America with your parents and Troy?" I looked at my neck; it was bandaged and slightly bloody. "Sev…I'm sorry I couldn't just stay at home and worry about you and everyone else, I know this is dangerous and we could both be killed but I just couldn't sit there in the dark, I'm strong Sev and you don't need to keep trying to protect me anymore, Hogwarts is my home too and I want to fight too" she said quickly. I knew that I couldn't hold her back anymore, I wanted to but I knew in my heart she was right, she's a strong witch and I knew she could handle herself and besides, she did just save my life. "Ok Colleen" I said. She smiled her trademarked bright smile and helped me up. We embraced each other hoping that this wouldn't be the last time we ever held each other. "Sev you need to stay low, you're still wounded and if Voldemort thinks you're dead than we can't have him see you" she said. I nodded knowing this already. "I'm going back up to the castle, I need to know what's happened to everyone" she said. I frowned a bit, wanting to protest that there's no way in hell she was going without me but I knew it would be a wasted effort. I needed to trust her. "Please be careful Colleen" I said kissing her. She nodded. "You too Sev" she said and with that she ran off.

Colleen

I broke off into a run towards the castle. My heart was beating loudly and pounding against my chest; I could feel the sweat dripping down my face. That potion I put on Sev's neck should last a few days and kill most of the poison from that snake. I was proud of myself because I finally understood how to do the potion Sev taught that potion after months of taking lessons from the best and it was the best potion I ever completed. I burst inside the castle and made my way to the great hall. Voldemort had stopped his attacks for the moment so the others could heal there wounded and bury their dead but also to give Harry a chance to come to him directly. I looked around seeing wounded kids and teachers everywhere. There were a lot of kids and adults dead on stretchers. Tears started forming at my eye. Some kids stared at me with a look of shock and bewilderment on their faces…like they had just seen a ghost.

I walked around until I saw Ron Weasley run past me. I looked over and saw the Weasley family huddled together…they were crying. I saw Fred Weasley lying on the ground as his mother cried over him. He was dead. Tears started rolling down my cheeks. The Weasley twins, the adorable Weasley twins, they were some of my favorite students, so happy and full of life, I remember them sending me anonymous love note every Valentine's day but I always knew it was them and I remember going to their store for the first time and just being in awe. I walked over and gently patted Molly on the shoulder. She turned and looked at me, her eyes swollen from crying. "C…Colleen…y…your alive" I nodded and we both embraced each other, crying our eyes out. "Molly I'm so so sorry" I cried hugging her. After we hugged and cried for a bit I walked over and put my hands on George Weasley's shoulders. He looked up at me and even though he was crying the shock still shown on his face. I knelt down beside him and just hugged him. This must be so devastating for him he lost not only a brother but a twin, his other half, his best friend. I reached over and gently touched Fred's hair. I'll miss his pranks and his love of life. Me and George hugged and cried.

After a bit I got up to look around some more. Then, to my horror, when I looked to my right I saw my dear friends Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks lying on two stretchers… dear but there hands slightly touching. That's when I lost it completely and started to cry uncontrollably. My dear friends…I rushed over to them. Lupin was always so kind to me; ever since the day we started teaching at Hogwarts together. Even when we went to school together I knew he wasn't like his friends. Also, he was the only other person besides Dumbledore who knew of my love for Severus. Tonks…lovely, silly, clumsy Tonks. She was so kind to me also… kind of like a sister to me. She was the only one who changed her hair color and style more than me. Then there was Teddy…poor Teddy, having to live without ever meeting his mother and father. I promised right then and there that I would make sure to watch over Teddy, like my own son and tell him all about his parents and what wonderful people they were. I reached over and gently brought their hands closer together. Even in death I could still feel the love between these two. Now they would be together forever as angels. I kissed both their foreheads. "Goodbye" I cried softly. "I'll never forget either of you".

I watched with bated breath as I watched Hagrid carry Harry's body towards all of us with Voldemort in front. "Neville who is that…who's that Hagrids carrying…Neville?" I heard Ginny Weasley say. As Hargrid got closer she saw who it was. "Harry!" she screamed and she tried to run at Voldemort but her father pulled her back. "Silence foolish girl!" Voldemort yelled. His snake-like face broke into a horrible grin and he started to chuckle and then started to laugh hysterically. "Harry Potter is dead!" He yelled as the death eaters began to cheer and laugh. "Now you can all pledge your allegiance to me…or you'll all perish, now whose brave enough to step forward?" "Draco?" I looked over seeing Draco Malfoy across from me. "Draco…come here" I heard his father say. I watched Draco walk over to Voldemort. Voldemort gave him what looked like a very awkward hug and then he walked over to his parents who embraced him. "Well…anyone else?" said Voldemort. I watched Neville Longbottom limp over, holding the sorting hat in his hands. "Neville no" I gasped. "And what's your name dear boy?" said Voldemort grinning. "N…Neville Longbottom?" he said. All the deatheaters laugh, Bellatrix Lestrange being the loudest. "Well Neville I'm sure we can find a place for you among our ranks…". "I want to say something" said Neville cutting him off. Voldemorts grin faded slightly. "Well Neville I'm sure we'd all be interested in what you had to say". Neville gave one of the greatest speeches I had ever heard. "Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us, it's not over!" he yelled pulling the sword of Gryffindor out of the hat. Suddenly I watched Harry jump out of Hagrids arms. "Harry!" I screamed. Voldemort yelled in rage, we all ran back towards the castle. "Fall back!" I heard Bellatrix yelling. Neville stepped forward brandishing the sword. Voldemort blaster Neville back and apparated after Harry.

The fights broke out again and I went to blast Voldemort right before he apparated but someone blasted my wand from my hand. I looked over. "So Colleen, we meet again". I growled. "Natalie Schmitt" I said growling. Natalie was my best friend when we went to school until our seventh year when I realized what a pure-blood, muggle-born hating bitch she was, also I found out a few years ago it was her older sister and her friend who were the reason my sister was dead. "Azkaban's done wonders with you, you look somewhat decent know...too bad you're so rotten inside" I snapped grabbing my wand back up. She huffed and kept her wand pointed at me. "How's your dear Sevy, oh yes the Dark Lord killed him" she said grinning. "Or should I say almost did until you ruined it, but don't worry, after I kill you I'll tell the Dark Lord and he'll kill him for real, and yes, I know all about you saving him and how you two are together". "I never understood your damn love for him, that worthless slime ball, that…that" but before she could finish "stupefy!" I yelled knocking her back. I growled dangerously. "Don't you ever talk about my fiancé that way you back-stabbing bitch!" I screamed pointing my wand down at her. She swung her leg under me; tripping me and grabbing her wand back up. When I hit the ground she kicked my wand away. "This time I'll kill you like I should have done all those time before!" she yelled. She shot a spell at me and I quickly rolled out of the way just in time. I jumped up and quickly made a break for my wand. "Avada Kadavera!" "Avada Kadavera!" "Avada Kadavera!" I heard her screaming from behind me, spells were whizzing by my head just missing me. I jumped, making a dive and grabbed my wand. "Stupefy!" I yelled. It was like everything was in slow motion. The spell weaved through the spells she was shooting at me and hit her hard in the chest sending her flying back. I ran over, kicking her wand far out of reach, then I jumped on her pinning her to the ground jabbing my wand into her cheek. "Are you really going to kill me Colleen?" she said in a low growl. "Yes, you were my best friend at school and you abandoned me!" I screamed, seething with rage, more range than I had ever felt in my whole life. "And I haven't forgotten all the times you've tried to kill me, our seventh year at school, the quiditch world cup, the battle at the astronomy tower, not to mention your damn sister killed my little sister!" I screamed. "How does it feel to know I watched all your friends die!" she screamed at me. To know I've been killing your students and friends, my friend Bellatrix killed your dear friend Tonks and my other friend Antonin Dolohov killed your dear friend that werewolf Lupin and I laughed". I growled threateningly and dug my wand deeper into her cheek. For some reason tears started forming in my eyes. As I stared at her, ready to kill her, the memories started to return.

"_Daddy do you think I'll make any friends?" I asked staring up at my dad as we just passed through the barrier to platform nine and three-quarters."Of course princess, who wouldn't want to be friends with you" he said kissing my head. I looked around and then stared at the giant scarlet engine in awe, I was so excited. I hugged my dad as he handed me my suitcase. He smelled like cinnamon and coffee. I loved that smell, everything I smelled cinnamon or coffee it made me think of him. "I'll miss you too princess, be good ok". I looked up at my mother, whose head was darting around everywhere, looking extremely paranoid."Oh yes hun…um be good" she said patting my head. I sighed in disappointment. I should have known better than to think I'd get a real loving goodbye from my mother. "Bye mom, bye dad" I said stepping onto the train. After my father kissed my cheek I made my way inside the train and I waved goodbye out the window as the train started moving, I waved goodbye until I couldn't see them anymore. I looked around trying desperately to find a seat but they were all taken. 'Hey!" I heard someone say from the compartment I had just passed. I turned around. "You need a place to sit?" said a girl with tan skin and long, black hair. 'Um yes" I said walking over. She smiled and held the compartment door open for me. "You want to sit with me?"She said. 'Sure" I said walking inside the compartment "thank you". I put my stuff in the shelf above the seat and sat down. "I'm Natalie…Natalie Schmitt" she said holding out her hand. I smiled and shook it. "I'm Colleen London"_

"_Are you serious Colleen, I mean, he's not the nicest guy around, he's looks like his hair could use a good scrubbing and he's not even all that good-looking and besides, you're a second year and he's a sixth year, it'll never work out" said Natalie taking some toast from a nearby plate. "I don't know there's just something about him that I really like" I said looking over at Severus Snape from the Gryffindor table. "I've always liked the dark, mysterious types". "Well Colleen, as your best friend I have to say your taste in guy's sucks" she said starting to laugh and then we both ended up laughing together._

"_I can't believe you asked that girl to join the team" Natalie said to me as we left the quiditch pitch. 'Which one?" I asked throwing my comet two-sixty over my shoulders. "The fourth year with the blonde hair and the pudgy face" she said with a look of disgust on her face. "Why? She's a good keeper" I said. "Yeah maybe but… she's…you know…one of them" she said in a low whisper looking around making sure they were alone. "One of who?" I asked staring at her. "You haven't heard? Both her parents are muggles" she said. I just stared at her... "So?" I asked. "Who cares, she's a good keeper why does it matter is she's muggle-born or not?" "Of course it matters Colleen, I mean, people like her really shouldn't be allowed to study magic" she said. "What the hell do you mean by that? Of course she should be allowed to study magic!" I yelled angrily. "Oh come on Colleen don't be so naive, she's not really a witch and your letting her taint your team just like her kind have tainted the wizarding world!". I couldn't believe this. I knew that Natalie came from one of those old pure-blood families and she never really liked muggle-borns but I couldn't believe she was yelling and actually acting like one of the pure-blood enthusiast that I despised. I should have known now that I think about it. I shoved her. "Shut up!" I yelled. "Shut up about my teammate!". She growled dangerously and shoved me back. "Don't be a fool Colleen, all mud-bloods are scum and don't deserve to live let alone teach magic!" "If you believe that so strongly why don't you just go join you-know-who and kiss his ass like all his other ignorant followers!" I screamed "Maybe I will" she spat back. "You're the fool Natalie" I said. "She's as much a witch as you are and I will not have you disrespecting my teammates you you-know who lover!". Suddenly I felt my body being thrown back hitting the side wall of the castle. I felt all my ribs break at once. She had hit me with a hex. I heard kids screaming, I heard __McGonagall's voice screaming in rage. Our friendship ended right then and there, the moment she pulled her wand on me. I lost consciousness. _

I lowered my wand a bit. "No Natalie I won't kill you but for what you have done, ruining our friendship, you deserve much worse". "Petrificus Totalus" I said and her body froze, completely paralyzed. I transfigured her body into a single galleon and put her in my pocket. Maybe, in my heart, I didn't want to kill Natalie. She gave me some of the best memories of my life. I'd let the dementors deal with her when this was all over. I flipped the coin into the air and caught it. "Minerva would be proud" I said to myself and ran inside the castle just in time to see Molly kill Bellatrix Lestrange. I cheered loudly. "You've been avenged Tonks" I said to myself.

The lot of erupted into cheers. He did it, we all did it. Harry killed Voldemort and everything was finally at peace. The dead could be properly mourned and remembered. "Harry I'm so proud of you" I said running over to him, Hermione and Ron hugging them. "All of you, you were so amazing, you showed great bravery and courage, just like true Gryffindor's" I said beaming at them. "And I'm so glad you're all ok". "Thanks Miss London" they all said. "But Miss London how did you survive, I mean I watched Snape kill you" said Harry. "I promise I'll tell you three when things die down a bit" I said winking and smiling. "Colleen!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and there was Severus. Happiness overcame me and I ran over, jumped into his arms and kissed him.

There were a couple of gasps and stares. There were a few yells of anger but as Harry explained making his voice louder with his wand the murmurs started to slowly subside. I didn't care how many people were watchi9ng, I didn't even hear Harry explaining what Severus had done, I was kissing my love like there was no tomorrow. "Oh Sev it's over, it's finally over" I cried hugging him. He held me close, running his fingers through my hair. "Colleen, my dear, the love of my life…" he started and he let go of me. I watched him drop down to one knee. "I want to make this official, will you do me the honor of being my lovely wife" he said pulling out another ring. I smiled and cried a bit. "Yes Sev, of course I will" and I hopped into his arms. He slipped the ring onto my finger and smiled. "This ring used to belong to my mother" he said. I hugged him tightly. Everyone cheered. "Let's go get our son and go home" he said and I smiled and nodded. It couldn't get any better than this.

The End

To be continued…


End file.
